Falling hard
by Tris Lupin
Summary: Arriving in Hope Valley, Nathan Grant was ready to meet the challenges of life on the frontier. However, the new mountie never imagined that his biggest obstacle would be dealing with his own heart.


_A/N: Hi, guys! _

_First, I wanted to apologize for my bad English, because I don't speak the language fluently. But, I would like your opinion about my story. She is in Nathan's version after the Season Finale of Season Six._

_I hope you enjoy and leave your impressions. Thank you!_

* * *

_**Falling**_

_Nathan's POV_

I'm feeling like a fool. A complete fool.

_Obviously _Elizabeth Thorthon would choose him.

Gentle, jovial and considerate, Lucas Bouchard is a true master in the art of seduction. On the other hand, I'm just a shadow of the late husband she has not forgotten.

I arrive at the police station and silence is my company. Not even Ally's smile can comfort me, since she's having fun at Opal's house. I smile at the thought that my girl is finally making friends. So she won't have the same fate as mine: the loneliness of a cold cell.

I open the last drawer of my desk and find a bottle of whiskey. I don't usually drink, but considering I'm alone and Hope Valley will be at peace for the next few hours, I decide to open it.

The drink burns my throat and dampens my pain for a few seconds. To my dismay, Elizabeth's features smiling at Bouchard do not leave my mind. Damn time I decided to come to this place, I tell myself in a whisper, sitting in my old chair.

When I learned that I would be transferred to Hope Valley, I brought with me the promise that I would not be removed for the next five years. That is, my concerns about Ally and her difficulty in taking root from our innumerable changes would cease for a long time. Finally, my daughter would have a place to call _home_.

However, I also knew of the difficulties that awaited me in that city just because I was the successor to one of the best mounties the country had ever known. Still, I was confident that over time, I would also leave my legacy in the community.

The only thing I was not prepared to face at the frontier was dealing with love. And he played one of his plays the moment I laid eyes on Elizabeth Thorthon.

I clearly remember when she arrived at the police station to report in a mixture of anxiety and fear. Moments later, I was taken aback by her extreme kindness as she confided in her difficulties in arriving at Hope Valley and how she had soon learned to love the city.

In addition to being beautiful, Elizabeth radiated light and kindness. It was practically the heart of that frontier village. From then on, I realized that I would not be immune to this woman, and I doubt that any man on Earth could accomplish such a feat.

It is precisely for such reasons that I should have torn these daydreams from my mind. I knew the chances of having something concrete with the beautiful teacher were slim, not to mention nonexistent. It was clear that his affections were solely for his students and his beloved son. However, Bouchard is not a man who gives up his goals. And it wasn't long before I realized that he wanted her too.

Even with my senses slightly altered by the drink, I hear steps toward the police station.

\- Why did you leave so early? Bill questioned bluntly, as usual.

\- Someone has to be alert. Mounties cannot afford to be away from their post for long. - I answered in an attempt to converse.

I realize that I failed miserably. Damn, I was never good with lies.

He pulls out a chair and analyzes me.

\- Since when?

I swallow hard because I know where he wants to go.

\- What? I misunderstand, staring at the bottle.

Avery gives a dry laugh.

\- Understand. But you could have stayed anyway. She asked for you.

I feel my heart skip a beat.

\- What she said? I say hopefully.

\- Who looked for you in the hall and thought you were gone, he continued, asking me for a glass. - Just for the record, I'm talking about Fiona.

I can't hide the disappointment. Maybe that's why Bill burst out laughing.

\- I'm kidding, Nate. Obviously, I'm talking about Elizabeth.

I feel once again beaten that night.

\- Is it that visible? I surrender, sulking.

\- Of course not. I have known this forever and because I am an investigator, my dear. And you know, men know each other. Women are said to have the same intuition among them, but I have my doubts - he adds, turning a drink quickly without expressing any reaction.

The explosion comes next.

So what are you going to do?

I punch the table, nonconformist and at the same time, freed by the power of alcohol.

\- Hell, Bill! What do you want me to do? - I say nonconformist and start walking around the police station.

He narrowed his eyes and frowned.

\- What a man does when he truly loves a woman: fight for her.

It's my turn to laugh out loud.

\- I didn't know your gift for jokes, Avery. Of course she doesn't want anything to do with me - I say, making a move to reach the whiskey, but in vain. Then I hear the shatter of the bottle on the wall.

Suddenly, Bill grabs my uniform and gives me a withering look.

\- I'll talk once, Grant. Jack Thorthon was much more than a friend to me. Starting today, my biggest mission is to help raise his son. Elizabeth is a strong woman and knows how to take care of herself, but she is still young and one day, sooner or later, she will love again. I wouldn't be telling you that if I didn't realize you have a chance.

And when he can win her over - he looks back at me, his eyes shining with anger and emotion - love her more than life itself. For your own sake, don't want to have me as an enemy. Was it clear?

I just nod, still stunned by the harsh words I just heard.

\- Now get out of my way and cure that damn hangover. Be a good example for my godson - he finishes, slamming the door of the police station.

I'm going to my cell and lying in bed, I can't even close my eyes. Was Bill right? Was it possible Elizabeth could feel something for me too, even though she was a mountie? To find out, I had only one option left: try. And from tomorrow, that's exactly what I was going to do.

**_The End._**

* * *

_A/N: That was it, guys. I hope you enjoyed. Are there any other #TeamNathan around? Tell me about your opinions !_

_A big kiss and see you next time!_

_Tris_


End file.
